


Sweater Weather

by All_InProcess



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, and i always make these two suffer so it was time for a change, idk man it's cute and fluffy, posts on tumblr always get me thinking, they're just happy and that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_InProcess/pseuds/All_InProcess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that Eggsy really <i>steals</i> anymore is Harry's sweaters. Which, in the grand scheme of things, isn't high on the list of problems. In fact, it's a bit too cute to be considered a problem at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on the Texts From The Tailors blog on tumblr! I just kinda ran with it.  
> Hope you like it! :)

He made his way up to the bedroom, setting his suitcase down at the foot of the bed. He looked around the room with a smile, just glad to be home. He sat down on the edge of the bed for a moment before exhaustion took over and he flopped back, thinking that he’d rest his eyes just for a couple minutes.

When he woke, he glanced over at the clock, and nearly an hour had gone by. He shook his head, silently chastising himself. He walked right past his still-unpacked suitcase, something that he would surely get talked to about later for the millionth time, and made his way over to his dresser. He pulled a pair of flannel pajama pants out of the bottom drawer, gladly changing into those instead of staying in the slacks that came with his suit.

Then he meandered over to his side of the closet. He opened the door, pushing the hangers apart one by one in search of a comfy sweater to wear. Suddenly, he thought better of it. He shut the door to his closet and strolled over to Harry’s dresser. Eggsy knew where everything was at this point since when he moved in he unofficially made Harry’s wardrobe an extension of his own. It was comforting, and Harry’s sweaters sat perfectly on him.

Not that Harry agreed with that particular sentiment. It’s not that the man minded Eggsy borrowing his clothes, he just didn’t see why Eggsy would want to. One day, Harry had told him, “If you like it, that’s fine, Darling, but we can go get you the same thing in a size that fits.” Eggsy would just smile and shake his head; he knew one day Harry would get it.

He pawed around the bottom of the drawer until he felt a familiar material underneath his fingertips. He pulled out Harry’s old maroon college sweater. It was probably the only thing that Harry still owned with a hood on it. He never wore the thing, probably for that exact reason, but Eggsy absolutely adored it. It was loose on him, the bottom hem dropping well past his waist and the sleeves completely covering his hands and then some. It was cozy though, and it smelled like Harry. The emblem on the front was faded, so much so that if you hadn’t seen it when it was still relatively new, you wouldn’t have the slightest clue as to what the image was supposed to be.

He put on a pair of slippers and went back downstairs. He turned the heat up a bit to take the chill off the house and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of hot cocoa. He flipped the hood of the sweatshirt up and pulled his sleeves up just enough to have full use of his hands while making his drink.

Eggsy plopped himself down on the couch, setting his cocoa down for a moment while he turned on the TV and put a movie on. Once he found something he liked, he waved his hands for a few seconds until the sleeves fell back down over them, giving him a set of paws instead of hands. He had a pleased little smile on his face as he cupped his cocoa between his sweater paws. The heat from the drink warmed his hands and made him feel like melting into the couch.

A little while later, Eggsy had only gotten through about half of his cocoa, he heard the sound of the door opening. Harry took his shoes and coat off and immediately went to the living room, where he found Eggsy curled up in the corner of the couch, mug still cradled in both hands as Episode IV of Star Wars played on the television. He immediately noticed that Eggsy got his hands on his old hoodie again, silently shaking his head to himself with a smile.

“Glad to finally have you home,” Harry sat down next to Eggsy, pulling the boy against his side with one arm, moving the hood of the sweatshirt back slightly and kissing him on the temple, “I missed you.”

Eggsy smiled up at him, placing a kiss on the man’s jaw before resting his head back against Harry’s side, “I missed you too, Love.”

He looked down, noticing the fact that Eggsy’s hands had disappeared in the fabric of the old sweater. He smiled as he watched the boy lift the mug of cocoa up to his mouth using both paws. He must’ve finished his drink, because he leaned forward and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch and proceeded to curl up completely against Harry’s side, nearly disappearing inside the excess cloth of the sweatshirt.

“Still your favorite?” Harry asked as he rubbed Eggsy’s back.

“Still my favorite,” he smirked as he rested his sleeve-covered hands on his chest.


End file.
